


Una nueva vida

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Muerte había desaparecido, y contra todo lo que deseaba, ahí estaba su hermano frente a ella, en el Inframundo, pidiéndole que volviera a la vida, que escapara, que intentara engañar a la muerte y fingir que vivía. No podía acceder. Tomó una decisión desesperada, la última, la misma de la que había intentado escapar antes: debía irse. Irse sin mirar atrás, abandonarlo todo. Dejar a su hermano a su suerte, esperando que pudiera imitarla y conseguir una nueva vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una nueva vida

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, sé que debería de estar intentando terminar otras historias, o de leer los libros en sí, o ya puestos serios, debería estar haciendo tarea pero esta idea se me cruzó y tenía que escribirla.  
> La verdad, no es nada demasiado complicado, pero estoy muy orgullosa del resultado final.  
> ¡Esperen, alto ahí! ¡Spoilers para el hijo de Neptuno! ¡No me hago responsable!   
> Ahora sí. Sé que nunca dicen si Bianca se despidió o no de Nico antes de reencarnar, y la verdad, no creo que lo haya hecho. Tampoco se mencionan los "trámites" para reencarnar, pero no importa.
> 
> Además, me di cuenta de que hay pocos fanfics que incluyan la relación de Hazel y Nico en plan hurt/comfort y creo que es algo que podría explotarse, así que, a menos que encuentre alguno que me guste demasiado, creo que me verán divagando sobre la relación de ésos dos dentro de poco.
> 
> Con esto dicho, ¡pueden leer! (y yo hacer mi tarea).
> 
> Psd: los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

Bianca di Angelo se encontraba en el Inframundo, inspeccionando el yermo paisaje con ojos críticos. 

Siendo hija de Hades estaba al corriente de la desaparición de Tánatos, y tenía la impresión de que de dentro de poco ocurriría algo importante. 

Si Tánatos no se encontraba cubriendo sus tareas, las ánimas podrían escapar del Inframundo y volver al mundo de los vivos, por lo que contra lo que le hubiera gustado creer, tenía la impresión de que pronto vería a su hermano, que vendría con la idea de revivirla, de manera que lo estaba esperando.

Justo como había creído, no tardó en divisar la figura de su hermano menor materializándose frente a ella.

–Bianca –le dijo tan pronto llegó a su altura–. La Muerte ha desaparecido. Podrías…

–Lo sé –lo interrumpió seriamente. Sabía lo que Nico estaba a punto de decir, y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Iba a pedirle que escapara del Inframundo. Iba a proponerle que volviera a la vida. No iba a acceder a hacer eso.

Miró a su hermano a los ojos, en sus orbes oscuros brillaba una locura malsana, un destello que indicaba que habría hecho cualquier cosa, pasado sobre cualquier persona con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba.

–Bianca –empezó con desesperación–, podrías volver, podrías… 

–No –dijo quedamente, negando con la cabeza mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia él, acortando la poca distancia que aún los separaba–. No voy a hacerlo, Nico.

–¡P-pero, Bianca..! –insistió, en un tono suplicante–. ¡Por favor! Podrías volver conmigo y…

–No –repitió firmemente, poniendo ambos brazos sobre los hombros de su hermano, su rostro una mezcla indescifrable de emociones.

–¡Bianca! –suplicó, cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su hermana no estaba hecho de aire, sino que era sólido, aunque no del todo; su masa “tintineaba”, como un aparato con un corto circuito, como si mantenerse sólida le costara trabajo–. Puedes… puedes tocarme –murmuró sorprendido.

–Sí –asintió Bianca–. Me tomó algo de tiempo controlarlo, pero como hija de Hades puedo hacerlo –explicó con rapidez, tratando de restarle importancia–. Sin embargo, no voy a salir del Inframundo –aseguró severamente, volviendo al tema que había llevado a Nico ahí en primer lugar.

–¡Bianca! –replicó su hermano con la voz ahogada, como si no pudiera creer que ella no estuviera dispuesta a acceder.

Volvió a ver ese brillo de demencia en los hermosos ojos de su hermano menor y se sintió estremecer. Él habría hecho cualquier cosa por llevarla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos; ya antes había estado dispuesto a intercambiar el alma de Percy Jackson por la suya, y sin embargo su lugar no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, su alma ya no pertenecía ahí.

–Lo que escuchaste, Nico –aseveró–. No voy a volver a la vida.

–¡Tienes que hacerlo! –le urgió su hermano, en un tono que mezclaba una súplica y una orden–. ¡Por favor, Bianca!

Súbitamente la sacudió la realización de que mientras hubiera ese resquicio de duda, ese quizás, Nico insistiría en llevarla de vuelta. Ella no podía hacer eso. No habría forma en que accediera a volver a la vida. No podía. Estaba muerta. Y para mantener el equilibrio los muertos debían quedarse muertos y los vivos, vivos. 

Había algo irremediablemente mal en el hecho de que su hermano pasara más tiempo con muertos que con vivos, algo antinatural en el hecho de que la buscara a ella más que a nadie aun entonces, cuando ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde su muerte.

Si se quedaba en el Inframundo, Nico volvería una y otra vez, seguiría invocándola, mandándole mensajes Iris que ella ignoraba con todo el dolor de su corazón, seguiría llorando por ella en las noches y seguiría preguntándose cómo llevarla de vuelta al mundo en donde ella ya no correspondía.

No podía hacer eso tampoco. No podía hacérselo a sí misma, pero más importante aún era que no podía hacerle eso a su hermano.

Sin embargo, estaba muerta. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer o cambiar. No tenía opinión ni voto. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ella no podía cambiarlo. Aún si intentara volver con Nico, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas empezaran a salir mal. 

Su alma estaba atada al Inframundo, y su hermano, siendo el Rey de los Fantasmas como era siempre la encontraría, y no había forma de que se ocultara de él ahí.

Sinceramente, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Bueno… Había algo… Una sola cosa. La única forma en la que cortaría contacto completamente con su hermano, la única forma en la que podía protegerlo del daño que él mismo se estaba infringiendo.

Era una decisión que acabaría con prácticamente cualquier posibilidad de reencuentro y le impediría ver a su hermano. Era una solución que técnicamente fulminaría toda su esencia como Bianca di Angelo, pero…

Se trataba la medida más drástica en la que podía pensar, y no la había tomado antes porque no era de su total agrado; sin embargo, también era la única en la que podía pensar.

–Nico, estoy muerta –le dijo, firmemente–. Y los muertos deben permanecer muertos. No voy a volver a la vida ahora que Tánatos está secuestrado.

–¡Pero, Bianca..! –le rogó, haciendo aspavientos casi histéricos con ambas manos.

–No, Nico –insistió casi con frialdad–. Si voy a volver no va a ser como fugitiva. 

–Bianca... –murmuró con miedo, el nombre resultándole extraño y a un mismo tiempo extremadamente conocido en sus labios–. Bianca, ¿de qué..?

Ella, negó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Tengo que irme –susurró, mientras la primera gota plateada rodaba por su mejilla–. Pero no puedo volver. 

–Bianca, tú...

Ella lo interrumpió, negando con su cabeza firmemente.

–No, Nico. No –en sus ojos se hacía presente el dolor que había cargado durante años, mientras extendía sus brazos frente a ella en un gesto de impotencia–. No voy a volver, no puedo –su voz se tiñó de desesperación, mientras dejaba de intentar ocultar las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos–. Tengo que irme –susurró–. Si tengo que irme de aquí para que tú puedas seguir adelante entonces... –su voz falló, mientras un sollozo embargaba su garganta–. Entonces voy a hacerlo, Nico. Voy a hacerlo. Perdóname –murmuró con pesar mientras rompía a llorar abiertamente–. Perdóname...

–Bianca –masculló su hermano, mientras el familiar miedo a la pérdida de algo que le importaba invadía su pecho–. ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Voy a irme –repitió ella, sin poder decir nada más porque su voz se quebró–. Voy a irme, pero no contigo. Perdóname, tengo... tengo que hacerlo...

Nico entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con extrañeza. 

Bianca estaba muerta. Su espíritu estaba técnicamente encadenado a esa parte del Inframundo. No podía ir a ningún lugar, dudaba siquiera de que pudiera salir de los campos que le habían sido asignados.

A menos que... A menos que eligiera dejar el Inframundo en su totalidad... A menos que eligiera… reencarnar...

Sus ojos café oscuro se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras la realización lo golpeaba.

Iba a irse. Elegiría reencarnar. Bianca elegiría reencarnar y se iría por siempre. Por siempre. 

No volvería a verla. Nunca. Ese "quizás en el Inframundo" dejaría de existir; esos mensajes Iris que mandaba o esas invocaciones que su hermana ignoraba pero que él sabía que Bianca recibía dejarían de tener sentido.

Bianca iba a escoger reencarnar. Iba a irse. Iba a dejarlo solo otra vez.

–No... –murmuró, el miedo tomando el poder de su voz mientas inspeccionaba el rostro de su hermana buscando desesperadamente un gesto, algo que le dijera que su suposición era ridícula y descabellada y que eso no era lo que ella tenía en mente. 

No lo encontró. 

En lugar de eso sólo vio a su hermana, a quien ya había perdido una vez ante la Muerte frente a él, sus mejillas bañadas de lágrimas y sus labios contraídos en una fina línea de tan apretados mientras ella asentía, el pesar y la culpa presentes en cada uno de sus movimientos.

–Bianca, no... –intentó decir, pero su voz se cortó; sentía demasiado miedo. No. No, no, no, no. No podía ser. No podía irse. No...

–Nico... –murmuró ella suavemente, en un intento por tranquilizar a su hermano–. Tengo que hacerlo... Tengo que... que irme... –susurró, desviando la mirada hacia un lado para no ver el dolor que contorsionaba las facciones de su hermano menor.

–Vas a dejarme –murmuró Nico, aunque era difícil saber si en su voz había miedo o furia o ambas o sólo dolor y vacío.

Una parte de él aún se aferraba desesperadamente a la posibilidad de que eso fuera incorrecto, de que su hermana estuviera pensando en algo más, de que él hubiera hecho una suposición incorrecta, de que... 

Lentamente, casi como si cada movimiento le doliera, Bianca asintió.

–Sí, Nico –murmuró, mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia su hermano, intentando abrazarlo, pero él retrocedió, en sus ojos un miedo tan grande que se había vuelto furia contenida.

–Vas... –empezó el hijo de Hades, pero de pronto sus ojos escocían con lágrimas de las que ni siquiera era consciente–. ¡Vas a irte!

–Sí –repitió suavemente, mientras avanzaba con lentitud, sus brazos extendidos frente a ella, buscando, deseando estrechar a su hermano menor quizás por última vez.

El lugar de sumió en un silencio aún más antinatural que el que ya de por sí existía en el Inframundo y Bianca casi escuchó cómo algo dentro del pecho de su hermano se rompía.

Se obligó a mirar en esos profundos ojos oscuros mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se estremeció. Su hermano la miraba con tanta súplica, con tanta súplica y con tanto miedo...

Con cautela, casi como si temiera asustarlo y provocar que huyera de ella, Bianca avanzó hacia su hermano, un brillo de ruego en sus ojos marrones.

Por un momento pareció que Nico tenía intenciones de retroceder, pero algo pareció retenerlo, quizás el mismo dolor y miedo paralizante que a ella la obligaban a actuar.

Acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y rodeó su delgada figura y atrayéndolo a su pecho en lo que bien podría ser la última vez que lo sostendría entre sus brazos.

Nico hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras el primer sollozo de desesperación escapaba de sus labios.

–Lo siento –susurró Bianca mientras lo estrechaba con más fuerza aún, con prácticamente toda la fuerza que su apenas sólido cuerpo podía permitirse–. Lo siento.

Con inseguridad, casi con miedo sintió que los brazos de su hermano le rodeaban la cadera. Un dolor intenso punzó en su pecho; ella era la única responsable del miedo de su hermano, la única culpable de ese dolor y de esa súplica en sus ojos, la única…

–No, no, no… –murmuró Nico, el suplicante tono de su voz ahogado contra el cuerpo de su hermana–. ¡No puedes hacer eso! –masculló, intentando gritar e imprimir furia en su voz, pero fallando miserablemente, puesto que todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, presa del pánico, y su voz, en lugar de cargar una amenaza intentaba ocultar súplica.

–Tengo que hacerlo –respondió Bianca, tratando de hablar con la mayor suavidad posible en su voz mientras pasaba sus manos por el ensortijado cabello de su hermano.

–No –murmuró él–. ¡No!

–Nico –lo llamó, endureciendo el tono de su voz sólo un poco mientras se separaba de él lentamente y se inclinaba hacia adelante para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de su hermano–. Escúchame –la mirada de su hermano era una empañada con lágrimas y temor absoluto–. Tienes que olvidarte de esto, olvidarte de mí –la voz de Bianca había dejado de temblar y había pasado a ocultar gravedad, aunque sus ojos estaban bordeados de lágrimas todavía–. Tienes que dejar de guardar viejos rencores, ¿me entiendes? Tienes que hacerme caso. 

–No –repitió su hermano, al parecer incapaz de conseguir hilar un pensamiento coherente–. Bianca, por favor, por favor…

–Nico, he tomado mi decisión –murmuró, obligándose a decir las palabras pese a que sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo a su hermano, ignorando el dolor en su propio pecho–. Lo estoy haciendo por ti –titubeó–. Es… es lo mejor.

Sus ojos volvieron a cubrirse con un fino telón de lágrimas, pero forzó su voz a dejar de temblar mientras apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de su hermano, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento por impedir que sus lastimeros sollozos salieran de su garganta.

–Bianca… –susurró Nico, su voz temblando con impotencia y miedo, lo mismo que su cuerpo. No podía perderla… no podía perderla otra vez, no podía perderla definitivamente… Si Bianca se iba entonces nunca, nunca la recuperaría–. Por favor, por favor no… No te vayas… –terminó, su voz a punto de quebrarse completamente.

Bianca cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiéndose incapaz de continuar mientras su hermano menor, su único familiar vivo, la única persona que realmente quería la miraba con esa súplica infinita. 

Negó lentamente, con los ojos aún cerrados.

–No, Nico –susurró, aunque fue prácticamente como si Nico le hubiera leído los labios de tan quedamente que lo dijo–. Es lo mejor.

–¿Lo mejor para quién? –gritó Nico, con una voz temblorosa, aunque Bianca no estaba segura de si temblaba de miedo o de furia–. ¿Lo mejor para quién, Bianca? ¿Para..? –se detuvo impotentemente cuando su voz se quebraba en violentos sollozos.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, la mirada que le dirigía su hermano había cambiado. La miraba con furia, con enojo, y, sin embargo… sin embargo Bianca sabía que detrás de eso se ocultaba un dolor tan infinito, una herida tan profunda, un sentimiento de pérdida tan imposiblemente grande… Ese vacío del cual ella era la única responsable.

Bianca negó suavemente, mientras una triste sonrisa y ligeros ríos de lágrimas aparecían en su joven rostro.

–Para ti, Nico –murmuró con pesar–. Para ti, aunque ahora no lo entiendas.

Lentamente volvió a rodear los delgados hombros de su hermano, estrechándolo con fuerza, a pesar de que fue capaz de sentir cómo se tensaba tan pronto lo tocaba. Reprimió un sollozo; Nico nunca… nunca se comportaba así con ella.

Lo escuchó sollozar contra su pecho, su cuerpo aquejado por violentos temblores. Casi sintió su propio corazón dividirse, partirse en pequeños pedazos con cada uno de los gemidos que escapaban de la gargantea de su hermano.

Dudó. ¿Realmente debía irse? ¿Realmente no había otra forma de..?

No. No podía titubear en ese momento.

Ya antes había decidido quedarse y, ¿qué era lo que había causado? Todo el sufrimiento de por el que su hermano lloraba en ese preciso momento.

Cuando había muerto, en lugar de elegir reencarnar de inmediato, como habría sido recomendable sabiendo que Nico era hijo de Hades e iría a buscarla tan pronto supiera que había maneras para hacerlo, había escogido quedarse, con la esperanza de hacer entrar a su hermano en razón, con el mudo deseo de encontrarse con él nuevamente.

Y era ésa la razón de que su hermano llorara así en ese momento.

De no haber sido ella tan cobarde, de no haber tomado la egoísta decisión de quedarse, su hermano no estaría sufriendo así, quizás incluso habría superado ya su pérdida. 

No podía permitirse dejar que sus propias emociones le impidieran hacer lo que sabía era lo mejor para su hermano menor. No podía hacer eso otra vez.

Lo estrechó con más fuerza antes de soltarlo apresuradamente, casi como si temiera que su cuerpo de aire empezaría a disolverse en cualquier momento. Retrocedió y miró a su hermano a los ojos, estremeciéndose.

–Ti amo con tuto il cuore*, Nico –murmuró de prisa, pero imprimiendo todo su afecto en cada una de sus palabras–. Pero estoy intentando protegerte. Tienes que olvidarme yo… yo ya estoy muerta y… tengo que permanecer así… –concluyó, llorando abiertamente.

–Bianca… –le suplicó Nico por última vez, sin poder encontrar palabras suficientes para pedirle que se quedara con él.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, besándolo en la frente con suavidad, con el mismo cariño con el que lo haría una madre, y lo tomó en brazos por última vez.

Lo estrechó con fuerza mientras contenía sus propios sollozos.

–Perdóname, Nico –susurró, llorando con intensidad–. Perdóname. Lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto, tanto. Nico… –susurró, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Fue justo en el momento en el que su hermano iba a devolverle el abrazo que ella lo soltó y retrocedió, besándolo en la frente de nueva cuenta.

–Perdóname –repitió, mirándolo a los ojos con la esperanza de que su hermano pudiera ver todo el dolor que le causaba a ella esa misma separación.

Entonces retrocedió. Sus pasos eran cortos y los dio con lentitud, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo realmente. Mordía su labio inferior y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, aunque ya ni siquiera necesitaba respirar.

–Bianca... –murmuró Nico con rapidez y en un tono suplicante mientras empezaba a avanzar tras su hermana temblorosamente, intentando alcanzarla.

Bianca negó, esa sonrisa de tristeza aún en sus labios en tanto que incontables lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos oscuros y se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta que iban a fundirse al suelo negro.

–¡Bianca di Angelo! –gritó al vacío, escuchando el eco de sus palabras, que había pronunciado como si cada una de ellas le costara un esfuerzo inmenso–. ¡Hija de Hades! ¡Elijo reencarnar!

Se escuchó un estallido lejano, idéntico al que se escuchaba cuando se juraba en el nombre de la Laguna Estigia mientras la vaga figura de Bianca empezaba a distorsionarse y disolverse, como si estuviera hecha de humo, empezando por sus piernas, vaporizándose con rapidez.

El miedo se adueñó del rostro de Nico, contorsionándolo en una mueca de terror absoluto mientras miraba los ojos de su hermana.

–No –murmuró, mezclando súplica y pánico en su voz–. No, Bianca… Por favor, por favor, Bianca… –rogó mientras extendía ambas manos hacia ella, intentando aferrarla, pero en vano, porque su figura, que antes había tenido poca consistencia de pronto estaba desapareciendo.

–En otra vida, Nico –prometió en un susurro–. Cuando haya vivido tres veces y tenga que escoger una de ellas –dijo, ya mordiéndose el labio ya tratando de contener el llanto– escogeré a Bianca, siempre. Porque sólo ella te tiene a ti –aseguró, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo a su hermano, acariciando su mejilla antes de que su mano desapareciera–. Ti amo*–susurró, sonriendo con tristeza mientras su torso y rostro desaparecían, como si ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí.

Nico miró el lugar en donde su hermana se había esfumado, con impotencia, los brazos extendidos hacia donde Bianca había estado parada segundos antes, intentando aferrarla inútilmente, pues ella ya se había desvanecido.

Cayó de rodillas al helado suelo del inframundo, sollozando desesperadamente y abrazándose a sí mismo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cuando Hazel levantó la vista, un muchacho delgado y pálido con una chamarra de aviador la observaba atentamente, como si estuviera poniéndola a prueba. Tenía sus intensos ojos oscuros bordeados de rojo, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero su rostro se mostraba completamente estoico y llevaba la mandíbula firmemente apretada.

–Eres diferente –dijo finalmente, su ronca voz vaciada de sentimiento–. Una hija de Plutón. Recuerdas quién eres.

–Sí –respondió la muchacha fríamente pese a su confusión–. Y tú estás vivo.

Él intensificó su mirada, como si estuviera evaluándola, como quien inspecciona un producto por comprar en la frutería o lee el menú y piensa si pedir o no algo en él. Hazel se removió con incomodidad.

–La Muerte ha desaparecido –explicó el muchacho finalmente, como si eso debiera resolver todas sus dudas–. Creí que podría venir por mi hermana y llevarla de vuelta. Pensé que nadie la echaría en falta.

–¿De vuelta a la vida? –preguntó Hazel entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

–Sí –asintió él –. Pero llego tarde. Eligió volver a nacer.

–Lo siento –murmuró la chica con verdadero pesar ante el dolor que el muchacho frente a ella expresaba por su pérdida. Él suspiró, cambiando de tema.

–Tú también eres mi hermana –dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha en la dirección de la chica sentada, aunque el gesto parecía algo forzado, pues resultaba obvio que de haber podido no habría dudado cambiar a la muchacha frente a él por la hermana de la que había hablado antes–. Te mereces otra oportunidad. Ven conmigo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Era de mañana en el Campamento Mestizo y Hazel se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la cabaña 13.

Había salido de esa misma construcción hacía poco, acompañada de Frank, que al igual que ella se encontraba en el campamento griego de visita, dejando a su hermano dentro de la cabaña de Hades, aunque él había prometido encontrarse con ella en el pabellón del desayuno.

La verdad, ella había estado muy dispuesta a esperarlo en el comedor, justo como habían acordado, pero ya en la mesa había sentido frío, pese a que nunca hacía mal tiempo dentro de las barreras mágicas del campamento, y por eso había decidido volver a la cabaña en busca de algo para cubrirse. 

Llevaba tanta prisa que cuando empujó la pesada puerta ni siquiera se molestó en llamar antes. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano era el único que estaba dentro, y seguro que debía estar a punto de salir él también.

La oscuridad del interior, contrastada con el brillante sol de fuera la golpeó, cegándola momentáneamente.

Cuando se acostumbró a la escasez de luz lo que vio casi hizo que retrocediera con miedo y volviera a salir de la cabaña.

De espaldas a la puerta, sentado sobre su cama perfectamente tendida, inclinado hacia adelante, su espalda temblando bajo violentos sollozos se encontraba su hermano.

Abrió la boca, sus labios formando una “o” casi perfecta en un gesto de confusión mientras fruncía el ceño con sorpresa y preocupación, la manija de la puerta firmemente apretada en su mano derecha.

Durante unos segundos la acometió una incapacidad de decidirse, una inseguridad que no le resultaba del todo desconocida, las ansias de irse, de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Nunca había visto a su hermano en una situación así, y, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese momento. Quizás… quizás simplemente necesitaba estar solo un tiempo, quizás…

Justo entonces un gemido cargado de dolor contenido atravesó la habitación. Sintió cómo su corazón se convertía en un nudo tenso y sus labios se contraían en una fina línea debido a la preocupación.

¿Cómo podía siquiera haber pensado en darse la vuelta cobardemente y dejar así a su hermano? En el nombre de Zeus, si él era la única familia suya que aún vivía, ¿cómo se le había siquiera cruzado una idea semejante?

Todo lo que tenía se lo debía a ese muchacho, al mismo muchacho que estaba llorando lastimeramente frente a ella y entonces, único momento en el que él necesitaba algo de ella, una palabra afectuosa, una muestra de cariño, su primer pensamiento había sido el de abandonarlo a su suerte.

Sinceramente, era un asco como hermana.

Lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella.

Al parecer, Nico ni siquiera la notó, y Hazel pudo atravesar el cuarto, sorteando las camas vacías –colocadas ahí en el hipotético caso de que Hades fuera a tener más hijos– con rapidez, hasta que llegó a la que ocupaba su hermano mayor.

Antes de intentar tocarlo o de tratar de atraer su atención se tomó unos segundos para observarlo.

Inclinado sobre sí mismo aferraba algo en su mano derecha, pero de espaldas a ella, su hombro derecho cubría de los ojos de Hazel el objeto que asía con tanta desesperación. Llevaba puesta una sencilla playera negra de manga corta, que ya lucía algo desgastada, y el hecho de que su chamarra de aviador descansaba a su lado en lugar de sobre su cuerpo evidenciaba aún más lo delgado de su cuerpo y la palidez de sus miembros.

Hazel se estremeció, sin estar del todo segura acerca de si era producto de la lástima o del cariño que su hermano le inspiraba.

Lentamente, casi como si temiera ser rechazada, Hazel extendió la mano izquierda hacia él, acortando el último tramo de distancia que había entre ella y su hermano, titubeando durante una milésima de segundo antes de apoyar su mano en él, llamando por primera vez la atención de Nico.

Sobresaltado, un espasmo de sorpresa recorrió su cuerpo mientras volteaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, encontrándose con el preocupado rostro de Hazel. Sus pálidas facciones estaban contorsionadas por el miedo y el dolor, mientras incontenibles lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. 

Ahora que podía eludir el hombro de su hermano, Hazel finalmente pudo ver qué era lo que Nico sostenía en sus temblorosas manos: una fotografía.

La imagen representaba a dos chicos, ninguno mayor de doce años tomados de las manos. El uno era indudablemente Nico, si bien lucía tan dolorosamente distinto que bien hubiera podido ser otra persona. Sonreía a la cámara tan radiantemente, y a pesar de que su piel aceitunada seguía siendo pálida el brillo de alegría en sus ojos le daba un aspecto saludable.

A su lado, una muchacha idéntica a él, aunque algo mayor y varios centímetros más alta, sonreía, su cabello negro a la altura de sus hombros.

Sin duda alguna, se trataba de Bianca, pensó Hazel con algo que no estaba segura de si se trataba de pesar, dolor o sencillamente celos, la hermana real de Nico.

Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa sobre qué hacer a continuación. Jamás… Jamás se había imaginado a su hermano en una situación parecida

Es decir, a pesar de la fisonomía de Nico, a pesar de su aspecto poco musculoso o peligroso siempre parecía llevar un aura amenazante a su alrededor, y honestamente, nadie se habría atrevido a dudar de su fuerza en una batalla; por todo eso, “vulnerable”, “indefenso” no eran adjetivos que se le vinieran a la mente cuando se trataba de describir a su hermano mayor.

Y, sin embargo… en ese momento… con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, los ojos hinchados de llorar, aferrando desesperadamente una fotografía vieja, sus delgados hombros temblando bajo el impulso de violentos sollozos, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un inútil intento por impedir que sus dolientes gemidos salieran de su garganta… Indefenso, sólo eso podía pensar.

No lo dudó, no lo pensó, simplemente se encontró haciendo las cosas.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba sentada del lado derecho de su hermano, extendiendo ambos brazos en dirección del chico, sin atreverse del todo a tocarlo.

Nico la miró con los ojos desorbitados, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de su rostro, casi como si ni siquiera la reconociera.

Hazel se estremeció nuevamente, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla con nerviosismo, puesto que no estaba del todo segura de qué tan bien resultaría su siguiente acción antes de impulsarse hacia adelante, rodeando a su hermano con los brazos y atrayéndolo a su pecho, sintiendo cómo tan pronto lo tocaba su delgado cuerpo se tensaba, presa del pánico.

Lo sintió removerse contra ella, aunque muy débilmente, como si quisiera desasirse de ella pero no tuviera las fuerzas para hacerlo o no lo deseara del todo.

Una parte de ella creía que debería haberlo soltado en ese momento, después de todo, si él no la quería ahí, si él prefería a Bianca, a su verdadera hermana, o si él prefería simplemente estar solo entonces ella… quizás ella debería irse.

Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso lo abrazó con más fuerza, en una muda promesa de apoyo, decidiéndose a usar la única herramienta en la que aún podía pensar: su voz.

–Tranquilo –susurró; sentía la garganta seca, y sacar esa sencilla palabra de sus labios le costó un trabajo sobrehumano–. Soy yo, Nico, tu… –titubeó. Es decir, ella lo veía a él como a un hermano, pero en cuanto a cómo la veía él a ella…–. Tu hermana –dijo por fin.

Al principio, creyó que sólo conseguiría asustar al chico aún más, sin embargo, y contra su primera suposición casi pareció que el sonido de su voz realmente lo tranquilizaba.

Lentamente, como si temiera la acción en sí misma, o quizás como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a desaparecer si se atrevía a tocarla, Nico rodeó su cadera con brazos temblorosos, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Hazel, dejando de luchar contra los sollozos que se empeñaban en salir de su garganta.

Hazel lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que el firme nudo en el que se había convertido su corazón se deshacía lentamente, dejando a su paso un sentimiento de adormecido dolor, pero también sentía algo que podría haber sido calificado de esperanza.

Su hermano sabía que no se trataba de Bianca y, aun así no la había rechazado ni se había apartado de ella o le había pedido que se marchara, sino que le había devuelto el abrazo y se había acercado a ella. Quizás… quizás sí necesitaba de ella.

–Todo está bien, Nico –dijo suavemente–. Tú estás bien, ¿lo ves?

Él negó contra su hombro, mientras mascullaba algo ininteligible entre dientes.

Por un momento, Hazel consideró preguntarle qué era lo que había dicho o pedirle que lo repitiera pero, consciente de la postura de inestabilidad en la que su hermano se encontraba prefirió no hacerlo.

En cambio le pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello oscuro suavemente, separando los mechones de ensortijado cabello negro con gentileza, mientras seguía murmurando palabras de apoyo a su oído.

–Tranquilo –repitió, mientras lentamente comenzaba a trazar círculos en la espalda de su hermano, que temblaba en violentos espasmos debido a sus fuertes sollozos–. No ha pasado nada.

Nico hundió el rostro aún más profundamente entre el cabello de Hazel, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, casi con rabia.

El cabello de Hazel tenía un vago olor a canela, y súbitamente recordó la última vez que alguien lo había sostenido así, dándose cuenta entonces de que algo en esa situación le resultaba a un tiempo conocido y sumamente inquietante, casi como… como si ella no debiera haber estado ahí, pero… la manera en como lo sostenía, el cariño con el que le hablaba… era como si ya hubiera experimentado esa sensación antes…

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de por qué se sentía así. Fue entonces cuando lo golpeó la realización de que no era ella, no era Bianca. Bianca había elegido reencarnar. Bianca se había ido. Hacía meses de eso, y sin embargo, ahí se hallaba él, llorando patéticamente sobre algo que ya no podía cambiarse.

–Bianca se fue –susurró, repitiendo lo que ya había dicho anteriormente, y Hazel no había conseguido escuchar–. Se fue para siempre. ¡Para siempre!

Quien lo abrazaba en ese momento, quien le murmuraba palabras con cariño entonces no era Bianca, no era su hermana. 

Era Hazel.

Y sin embargo… Hazel también era su hermana. 

No era Bianca. Sin dudas no era su hermana mayor, con quien se había criado y que era su única amiga y única compañera pero… Hazel sí estaba ahí en ese momento, a su lado, dispuesta a quedarse con él; Hazel era lo único que le quedaba.

–¡Se fue para siempre! –repitió, mientras su llanto continuaba con renovado brío.

Hazel se estremeció. Había tantas emociones encontradas en la voz de su hermano. Rabia, miedo, pesar, pena, pero sobre todo… sobre todo tanto, tanto dolor.

La acometió una nueva oleada de convicción. ¿Cómo era que hacía tan sólo unos minutos había siquiera llegado a estar celosa de Bianca di Angelo? ¿Cómo era que había sentido celos hacia una persona que había sido capaz de dejar atrás a su hermano menor no una, sino dos veces, la primera al unirse a las Cazadoras y la segunda al elegir la reencarnación?

Sabía perfectamente que ella no era nadie para criticar los errores de otros, o para siquiera hablar de ellos; sin embargo, también sabía con la misma certeza que ella habría sido completamente incapaz de hacer una cosa semejante.

Y fue exactamente eso lo que dijo a continuación.

–Nico, escúchame –le pidió, provocando que el chico intentara nuevamente acallar sus gemidos, aunque tan inútilmente como la vez anterior–. Yo no voy a irme a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo? –prometió, con una voz que de alguna forma era suave como una brisa de verano y al mismo tiempo tan firme que no dejaba posibilidad de réplica–. No voy a dejarte solo. Lo prometo, ¿sí? Voy a quedarme, contigo.

Quizás Hazel esperaba que sus palabras consiguieran terminar con el llanto de su hermano, y durante alrededor de dos segundos fue exactamente eso lo que consiguió, pero tras ese lapso de tiempo, en el que el silencio más que en reacción a lo que había dicho parecía deberse a que había sorprendido a su hermano, Nico renovó su llanto, con más fuerza aún, si era posible siquiera.

El corazón se le volvió a convertir en un firme nudo, mientras la acometía un ataque de culpa. 

Sin dudas era ella brillante si en lugar de ayudar a su hermano no hacía sino empeorar la situación. Sin embargo, sabía que Nico necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, si no de ella, sí de alguien, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras dela boca de alguien que estuviera dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa, y como ella era la única persona que estaba cerca, indudablemente se volvía responsabilidad suya hacerlo.

Además, estaba al corriente, y una parte de ella sabía con toda perfección que ésas no eran lágrimas producto de un momento, sino que se trataba del bagaje emocional con el que su hermano lidiaba todos los días; todo lo que contenía y ocultaba tras una máscara de frialdad y estoicismo diariamente. 

Lo único que podía hacer era estrecharlo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Nico escuchó sus palabras con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento.

Realmente nunca había tenido conciencia de lo mucho que temía que Hazel también fuera a darle la espalda. 

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Bianca en sí no lo había abandonado, sino que había hecho lo más correcto y lo más sano no lo percibía así en ese momento, honestamente no lo percibía así nunca, su propio dolor no se lo permitía. Es decir, ella no lo había dejado solo. Bueno, técnicamente sí lo había hecho, pero ésa no había sido su intención, sino que ella…

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún, como si no quisiera ver la realidad y apretó la mandíbula firmemente, aunque no estaba seguro acerca de si lo hacía en un intento por ocultarle a su otra hermana su llanto.

Sin darse cuenta y sin ser consciente del todo de su acción en determinado momento dejó caer la fotografía que aferraba en su mano derecha y la cambió por la camiseta del Campamento Júpiter que Hazel llevaba puesta, asiendo en sus temblorosas manos la ropa de su hermana, intentando aferrarse a algo sólido, a algo real.

Hundió el rostro en la curvatura del hombro de Hazel y dejó de intentar refrenar su llanto.

Ella continuó susurrando palabras de apoyo, pero más que lo que decía, se dio cuenta de que lo que su hermano buscaba era sencillamente escuchar su voz, la certeza de que ella estaba a su lado, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y trazaba círculos en su espalda con la otra.

Probablemente tomó más de diez minutos, quizás incluso media hora, hasta que los angustiosos sonidos de Nico se convirtieron en leves suspiros y finalmente desaparecieron, aunque sinceramente ninguno de los dos había puesto verdadera atención en el tiempo transcurrido.

Aun así, Nico no se separó de Hazel inmediatamente.

Una parte de él quería alejarse de ella y fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido. Sin embargo la otra parte de sí, que daba la casualidad de ser la predominante, quería quedarse apoyado contra su hermana, sintiendo sus cálidos brazos rodearlo y escuchando su aterciopelada voz hablarle.

Hazel tampoco quería ser la primera en apartarse por temor a crearle un malentendido a su hermano. 

La verdad era que ninguno estaba realmente seguro acerca de qué hacer a continuación, y no querían hacer nada porque temían cometer un error.

Finalmente, el primero en separase fue Nico, mientras más bien de mala gana apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de Hazel y aplicaba algo de fuerza al gesto, intentando apartarla, dándole a entender que lo soltara, cosa que Hazel hizo inmediatamente.

Cuando por fin estuvieron separados Hazel intentó mirar a su hermano a los ojos, pero Nico rehuía su mirada, y no estaba segura de si lo hacía debido al miedo o a la vergüenza que le provocaba la situación en la que se hallaban metidos.

Él se aclaró la garganta mientras se removía con incomodidad, sus ojos súbitamente hallando el edredón negro increíblemente interesante.

–Perdona –masculló con voz ronca–. No era mi intención que tú…

Casi pudo escuchar la cariñosa risa que Hazel estaba reprimiendo así que, interrumpiéndose, levantó la vista con algo que bien hubiera podido ser calificado de temerosamente.

Cuando por fin levantó la mirada Hazel le sonreía dulcemente, sus ojos dorados brillando con comprensión y cariño.

–Nico… –susurró afectuosamente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, besándolo en la frente suavemente, de la misma forma en que Bianca lo había hecho tanto tiempo antes.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Nico, pero se dio cuenta de que más que sólo dolor era un sentimiento agridulce: Hazel jamás sabría lo mucho que sus actitudes asemejaban a las de Bianca, a pesar de lo completamente opuestas que eran físicamente.

–No estás solo, Nico –susurró Hazel suavemente una vez que se hubo separado de él para mirarlo a los ojos, con tanta convicción como cariño en su voz. Las palabras se sentían un poco extrañas en sus labios, como si siempre hubiera sabido que eran verdad pero nunca se hubiera atrevido a vocear esos pensamientos en voz alta–. No estás solo.

Un nudo tenso idéntico al que Hazel había tenido en el pecho segundos antes apareció en el pecho de Nico, lo que le dio ganas de apartar la vista de los ojos de su hermana.

Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. Los ojos de Hazel brillaban con cariño y comprensión y por alguna razón que seguía sin entender del todo, también había admiración en esos orbes dorados. No lo estaba juzgando. Pasara lo que pasara su hermana menor no lo juzgaría, y ese pensamiento le resultaba al mismo tiempo extraño y reconfortante.

Asintió lentamente, sus ojos oscuros fijos en los de Hazel. Ella continuó sonriendo con suavidad. Durante algunos segundos ninguno supo qué hacer y sólo se miraron a los ojos, hasta que finalmente un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Hazel, haciendo que frunciera el ceño súbitamente. Sin embargo, recuperó su dulce sonrisa con rapidez. Nico la miró con extrañeza.

–Es algo tarde –dijo Hazel por fin mientras le extendía la mano derecha, sonriendo–. Deberíamos apresurarnos si tenemos intenciones de llegar al desayuno.

Nico titubeó antes de tomar la mano que Hazel le extendía, pero finalmente lo hizo, confiando en la infinita paciencia que brillaba en sus ojos dorados.

Durante esos breves instantes, Hazel sintió como si ella fuera la hermana mayor, lo que no le resultaba del todo desagradable, aunque sí sonaba algo extraño.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y encaminaron a la puerta, sonriendo, Hazel abiertamente, en Nico el gesto más bien una pequeña mueca.

Sí, pensó Nico antes de dejar la habitación, su mano firmemente asida por la de Hazel, Bianca se había ido para siempre, había escogido una nueva vida y quizás era momento de que él hiciera lo mismo.

No dudaba que siempre la echaría en falta. Por supuesto que una parte de él siempre se preguntaría lo que habría pasado si Bianca no se hubiera marchado con las Cazadoras, o si no hubiera elegido reencarnar y, sin embargo, si Bianca aún estuviera con él jamás habría llegado a conocer a Hazel o a intentar hacer muchas de las cosas que hacía comúnmente.

Bianca había tomado su decisión y lo había orillado a él a tomar algunas otras resoluciones con las que no necesariamente estaba del todo conforme, pero el pasado era algo que no podía cambiarse.

Si como Bianca había prometido se reencontraban en el Inframundo o como reencarnaciones sería una cosa, y no dudaba de que correría a su encuentro o a preguntarle cómo había estado; sin embargo, mientras eso no sucediera, él debía hacer lo mismo que Bianca antes y escoger la opción más segura y prometedora: empezar una nueva vida.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ti amo con tuto il cuore, te amo con todo el corazón, italiano.  
> Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Háganmelo saber en sus comentarios!


End file.
